<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blow The Candles Out by HeartEyesTurner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134881">Blow The Candles Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner'>HeartEyesTurner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic derived from a photo in which I said I'd like to sit on his face :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader, Alex Turner - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blow The Candles Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p>
      <br/>
      
    </p>
    <p>“I wanna taste yeh babeh, come sit on me face.”</p>
    <p>You’d been absorbed in him, kissing down his torso, across his abdomen, teasing his body with licks and sucks. His soft moans and whimpers wound you up so much that you hadn’t realized how hard you were grinding against his thigh; lost in thought, marveling at how he came alive under you.</p>
    <p>It wasn’t just the feel of your lips licking and nibbling on his warm skin that was turning him on. It was how wet you got doing it; he could feel your desire hot on him as you involuntarily rubbed yourself against him.</p>
    <p>You hadn’t even gotten there yet - his cock hard, thick, and throbbing was waiting for your mouth. You didn’t know his mind had floated elsewhere and you felt a tug inside your stomach.</p>
    <p>His voice was attached to you like an invisible thread that pulled taught against your body whenever he spoke. You looked up slowly to see the devil in his smirk, his tongue flicking out to wet his pink lips, to tease you.</p>
    <p>“What?” You whsipered, startled. “But I thought-”</p>
    <p>“Y'heard wot I said,” he drawled in a strangled tone.</p>
    <p>Tucking your hair behind your ear, you sat up. The friction in the simple movement made your hips twitch, and he raised his eyebrows, lustful grin still gracing his cheeks.</p>
    <p>“I can feel yeh babeh, how wet y'are for meh…”</p>
    <p>You bit down on your bottom lip and placed your hands on his slender hips, slowly rocking back and forth against him. Your eyes rolled back, spine forming a perfect arch as you moved. His eyes drifted down your body, head cocked, watching you writhe, breasts pushed out and on display for him. Alex groaned, unsurprised by your need to tease him right back.</p>
    <p>“I said c'mere…” he growled, reaching for you. His fingers reached and a thumb grazed your nipple, sending chills throughout your bloodstream. Leaning forward, you crawled up his body and hovered just over his chest.</p>
    <p>“Hands up…” he nodded his chin to the headboard just behind him, and you eyed him, meeting his request.</p>
    <p>Your fingers slid just over the top, gripping it tightly in anticipation. “That’s a good girl,” he murmured and you moaned, your head dipping between your shoulders.</p>
    <p>Your eyes ghosted closed as he worked at situating you the way he liked you. His warm hands held your waist, your knees on either side of his head. His breath was hot as his lips brushed against the inside of your thighs and you sighed, straining against the headboard. You can feel his nose drifting along your skin, breathing you in as he lowers you down. You have no time to prepare for the sensation of his wet, open mouthed kiss. Instinctively you grab his hair, tangling your fingers into his curls and gripping him as he pushes his tongue inside you. His tongue is deep, stroking you hard and slow and you gasp, inhaling sharply.</p>
    <p>He held your hips down against him, urging you to ride him, to use him, to let you fuck him properly. He lifted you a little to press words into your thigh; “relax,” he coaxed, “lose yourself.” You groaned, thrusting against his opened mouth. His tongue whirled in circles, tantalizing and slow with enough pressure that you scratched at the wood underneath your fingernails. He did this for a minute or two, just letting himself fall into the tangy, sweet and sour taste of how much you wanted him. You could feel his tongue punctuating against your clit and back around again, cyclical and delicious and making you lose focus on your senses. All you knew was <em>him</em>: his mouth, his breath, his rough hands. “You. Feel so…” You whined, and you felt him snicker against you. “<em>Perfect</em>. Alex you’re perfect. Don’t stop.”</p>
    <p>He pressed his hand gently to your abdomen, melting him into the sheets as you cried out. He loved to watch you like this and has told you countless times: in the back of a car, finger on the pulse with an unassuming driver, at movie theater, in the shower. He is fascinated with the way your nose scrunches slightly as you focus on the pleasure he gives you saturating your bones. The sensation of his fingertips against your sweat slicked skin mixed with his lapping against your clit had you arching your back and rotating your hips sloppily. The desire was building, coiling tight in the pit of your stomach as he teased the bundle of nerves that sent electric shocks through your veins, igniting you. You were coming undone, falling apart as he consumed you. His kisses were slow and sure, lingering as his tongue explored you.</p>
    <p>“Oh, babeh,” he detached himself just long enough to moan against you and you whimpered at the sound of his voice, deep and guttural.</p>
    <p>“What?” you breathed, rocking, grinning.</p>
    <p>“Yer cunt tastes so sweet,” He looked up at you with black eyes. “I can’t stop,” he hovered for a moment, looking at you pulsing above him.</p>
    <p>“For fucks sake,” you groaned, “Alex… please.”</p>
    <p>Your fingers slipped through the damp curls above his ears and around the nape of his neck, gripping hard enough that your knuckles went white, and pushed him back against your pussy. He was trapped between your heat and the tangled sheets; the sweat mingled with shared body warmth had you both panting, and the thick muscles in his arms were holding you tight to him. It began to grow urgent, how badly he needed you, and your jaw went slack as he swirled his tongue inside you, beckoning you to cum for him.</p>
    <p>“Baby. Oh, fuck.” Your voice was a shaky warble; you barely recognized it as you fell victim to his agonizing movements.</p>
    <p>Your worshipping chants of his name, sighs and whimpers were woven with the obscene wet sound of his mouth on you. He was savoring the taste of your juices, reveling in the way your body responded to his. He was relentless, his tongue quick and pulsing deep as it thrusted inside of you. You were shaking, retracting and lurching forward without your agreement; the only thing your brain could decipher was how good he was at fucking you this way.</p>
    <p>You tangled your fingers into your own hair and babbled nonsensical swears, telling him how incredible he feels, how he should never stop eating you out, how wet he always makes you. He groaned low in acknowledgement, gripping at you tighter. He sucked passionately at you as your pussy began to clench around his tongue; he was waiting for it, ready to taste your cum. You buried your face against the inside of your arm, one hand slipping down the back of your neck to pull at your hair as you let go. The other found his, and you laced your fingers together and squeezed hard.</p>
    <p>Your orgasm rippled through you in a slow explosion of white light. Alex moaned loudly and out of tune, licking at you hungrily, praising you with swollen mouthed kisses. He swallowed hard and your face flushed as you thought about the way his chin dripped with your release. Your body quaked, shuddering, aftershocks coursing through you. Alex pressed a deep, lingering kiss to your entrance, his lips moving slowly still against you as you unwound yourself. His hand was back on your abdomen, and he stroked you softly, your stomach muscles contracting as you struggled to catch your breath; he had knocked it straight out of you, stealing the air from your lungs.</p>
    <p>You felt yourself coming down, back to the reality of the bedroom and Alex’s tepid body under yours. Your hips ached and your thighs were sore as you struggled to move off of him. You pushed his hair back and brushed your thumb against his lips, feeling the dampness from your orgasm on his cheeks and chin. He had a playful glint in his brown eyes, looking as if he had cum with you, somehow. A small, sleepy smirk graced his lips and you smiled lazily back at him, kissing the base of his neck in endless gratitude.</p>
    <p>“Aly,” you sighed. Your throat was dry and hoarse as he pulled you down, curving your body against his, kitten-like in his stretching.</p>
    <p>“Yes, love?” he breathed, brushing some of the stray hairs off of your forehead. The thin sheet of sweat against your skin was glistening in the afterglow.</p>
    <p>You nuzzled your face into his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him. “This was supposed to be a birthday present for you,” you frowned, thinking about how quickly he was able to derail your plans.</p>
    <p>Alex chuckled and licked his lips, tasting you on him still. “I got to unwrap yeh, didn’t I?”</p>
    <p>“Yes…” You giggled, thinking about the way he took his time, slowly peeling off the pretty lingerie you picked out just for him. You rarely dressed up for him, so when you untied your robe to reveal a matching, deep, navy blue bra and panties set it was difficult for him to contain his excitement.</p>
    <p>“Well then,” he muttered, tilting your chin up and brushing his lips against yours. “Who says I can’t have me cake and eat it too, yeah?”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can also <a href="https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/">find me on Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>